1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a method and a system for monitoring crystallization of an amorphous silicon thin film, and a method of manufacturing a thin film transistor (TFT) by using the method and/or system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a crystallization analysis method, a method of crystallizing amorphous silicon in a high temperature furnace using different annealing times and then analyzing the resultant crystallization of the amorphous silicon may be performed. However, this method is a destructive method due to the heating and crystallizing of the amorphous silicon in the furnace.
As another crystallization analysis method, a method using an analyzer such as Raman spectroscopic analysis (e.g., a Raman spectrometer) to analyze poly-crystalline silicon, an analysis method using an X-ray diffraction (XRD) analyzer, an analysis method using a scanning electron microscope (SEM), or the like may be performed. However, the above methods are difficult to use in mass production.